cwaveteransfandomcom-20200213-history
Severin Fang
(August 2010- March 2014)R.I.P CWA, After all we've been through together... Basic info I first officially logged in to Clone Wars Adventures on December 27th, 2010. My brother and I had tested out the open beta in August and, after hearing him tell me how amazing the game was, I decided to give it a try. Little did I know that I would soon be staying up until midnight to beat my high score on speeder bike racing, or spending five hours(at a time!) searching Umbara for collection pieces. I think the thing I'm gonna miss the most about this game is my friends. They kept me company at two in the morning, always had some story for me, and were practically family. I don't know what I'd do without them... CWA Memories Coming Soon! Squads Coming Soon! Friends Shilla Wrixblade You were like my BFF on this game since the beginning. I tell you everything, and you(literally tell me everything(anything that comes to your mind!). I'm really gonna miss trying to scroll through chat as you type a hundred words a minute. Thank you for always being there for me, and I hope we can keep in touch! P.S. Iz Peanut Butterz and Jellee Timez Now. Kelso You are one of my best friends on the game. I'm gonna miss talking to you and Shilla on squad chat and trolling people in the main hall with you. I certainly hope we can keep in touch through this wiki(or maybe forums or something), and I wish you the best always! The Spirit of Disney shall live on! Saber11 Strikeforce11 You deserve a special spot at the top of the list for being the leader of my first official squad: Felucia Soldiers. You're also one of my best friends and I love visiting your lots while you work on them(and try to box me!) Athan Hyperdrift You are one of the greatest friends anyone could ask for, and also a great General in Noble Star. I have to thank you for recruiting most of the members for me, since I was too lazy to do it, Lol. I'm really gonna miss the squad house on your Felucia Starter Lot. We used to hangout there all the time, back in the good ole' days! Nora Grimm Duck :U You were a great friend of mine and someone I could talk to about almost anything. I'll always remember stealing your hat and stomping on you with my Taun-Taun! May life treat you well, O Powerful Duck God. Anielka Sektor Hugses! Lots of Hugses! You were a very good friend of mine from the time I joined Parliament and your name was still Seely Shala XD. Even though you were afk every ten minutes, I still loved to RP and chat with you. Even more Hugses! Arc Harveybot Though I haven't seen you in a while, you're still a great friend of mine. We used to hang out all the time when I was in Torrent Company Squad and Dark Nebula, and I hope we can talk before the game ends! Cloud TheLegend Mini Moo! I'll never forget all the Jawa parties and everyone we annoyed in the main hall. P.S.My brother didn't fall, he was pushed. R.I.P CWA Words of Wisdom Coming Soon! Category:Characters